Adopte un Geek : Sucré
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Spoil saison deux. Owen plaisante sur le fait que Seymour est petit et qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de son corps rapidement. Et si Owen ne quittait pas la planque de la team et restait pour embêter le geek de la troupe ?


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une petite fic sans prétention écrite en deux heures, Nikita manquant franchement de Slash. C'est la première d'une série de trois mini fic, avec pour chacune un couple incluant Birkhoff

* * *

**Adopte un Geek :  
Sucré**

* * *

- Je ne veux plus de lui ici, Niki fait quelque chose je t'en prie ! »

C'est chez lui, ici, mais depuis qu'il a recueilli Michael et Nikita, sa baraque devenait l'asile de tous les parias de la Division, pas que ça le dérange énormément, quelques jolies filles posaient leurs séants sur son canapé, quelques unes même étaient de véritables petits bijoux qu'il prenait plaisir à observer, mais à toute bonne chose, il y a une contre-partie, genre... Owen !  
L'homme avait posé ses bagages depuis deux semaines, traînait dans son salon comme un tueur à l'affut et avait tendance à se servir sans demander la permission dans son stock de junk food. Avec un geek il y a trois choses avec lesquelles il ne faut pas rigoler : toucher à son bébé, boire ses boissons énergisantes et piquer ses snack ! C'est chez lui ici ! Et bien qu'il arrive à garder ses distances avec Nikita et Michael, avec Owen la chose est beaucoup plus complexe. Il a laissé la chambre du fond au couple, ils étaient ainsi tranquilles pour... sans que tout le monde soit au courant. Il y a une chambre un peu plus petite au dessus, celle-ci est réservé à Alex et Sean. Il ignore franchement si ces deux là ont fini par sauter le pas ou si Sean dort encore par terre, mais à vrai dire, c'est le cadet de ses soucis ; le militaire avait du voir pire que la moquette bouclée de son sol !

Ensuite venaient les victimes, il leur offrait la petite chambre adjacente à la sienne, c'était en fait un débarras pleins de matos informatiques, mais le lit est confortable, même s'il rappelle beaucoup la Division aux yeux de l'informaticien. Owen avait donc pris le canapé... Youhou !  
Lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se faufilait dans son salon avec l'impression étrange que malgré qu'il dormait, le nettoyeur pouvait épier chaque faits et gestes qu'il faisait. La désagréable sensation d'être observé l'incitait à remonter rapidement après avoir vérifier les paramètres de Shadow Bot. Mais ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas, car il y avait définitivement pire... Hier, Seymour s'était réveillé après un horrible cauchemar, du genre, tu es le dernier informaticien sur terre, la NASA te retient en otage pour créer une simulation d'envoi de missiles nucléaires sur un astéroïde géant et tu... FAIL ! Le monde est détruit par ta faute, game over Birkhoff ! Oui, il lui arrive de faire des rêves complètement saugrenus, quelle idée aussi d'avoir regardé avec Alex Armaggedon juste avant de dormir !  
Il est donc obligé de se lever, maugréant sous sa coupure de sommeil, car il est déjà bien difficile pour lui de se déconnecter et dormir, alors se réveiller en pleine nuit lui donne l'irrémédiable envie de sauter sur son ordinateur et de jouer online jusqu'au petit jour. Un plan certes intéressant, sauf qu'Owen squatte toujours son canapé et que le geek tient à sa vie. Il descend les escaliers sans bruit, se dirige vers la cuisine, se choppe une canette et tout à coup la voix d'Owen vient lui tomber dans l'oreille. L'enfoiré se balade dans la nuit noire et se ramène dans son angle mort lui fichant la peur du siècle ! Il croit bien qu'un cri suraigu lui a sorti des cordes vocales, mais il préfère ne pas y penser. Michael jette un coup d'œil rapide, hausse un sourcil en voyant Owen ricaner puis fait un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte et retourner dans son lit.

Birkhoff est pris au piège entre le réfrigérateur et le nettoyeur...

- On s'est toujours pas trouvé une paire de couilles au final. »  
- Tu me surprendrais pas comme un ninja en plein milieu de la nuit ça éviterait ce genre de soucis ! Tu veux bien te reculer nom de dieu ! »

Owen ne bouge pas, intrigué par le visage devenu rouge du geek. En deux semaines, il l'a charrié plus que nécessaire, à croire qu'Owen avait ça dans les veines. Il était peut-être une de ces stars de lycée adepte du ballon ovale qui a pourri la scolarité de bon nombre de reclus... Un peu comme le geek qu'il tient prisonnier devant lui.  
Birkhoff est si influençable et si soumis qu'il en est presque grisant. Ses menaces font toujours échos à la peur, pourtant même sous la contrainte Owen ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait enfin réussi à se sevrer de la merde qui lui avait été donné en qualité de gardien, il est bien. Plus de crise de colère, plus d'envie de meurtre, il peut enfin vivre normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement qu'un agent de la Division désavoué et mis sur la top liste des gens à abattre peut l'être.

Owen vivait bien tout seul, c'était uniquement parce que Nikita avait insisté qu'il était encore avec eux. Elle savait y faire avec les cowboys solitaires, il se demandait si c'était inné ou si c'était là l'enseignement d'Amanda afin de tenir les hommes en laisse, bien nouée autour de leurs parties. Comment sinon a-t-elle fait pour retourner le bras droit du Gogol, si ce n'est en le manipulant là où l'homme est le plus faible ? Il est le premier à avouer qu'Amanda est une belle femme, belle mais venimeuse... Pas son type. Rien à voir avec la sensibilité et la délicatesse d'Emily. Un truc qui n'existait pas dans le monde de la division. Enfin quoi que.. Birkhoff était un gentil garçon, il n'avait rien du tueur, d'ailleurs le sang qu'il avait sur les mains lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Il n'est pas un agent de terrain, juste un petit geek marrant avec des vannes à deux balles, des références de films dont il ignorait tout et des manies tellement attendrissantes qu'il a du mal à le considérer comme un agent de la Division. Seymour est une bouffée d'air frais dans cette maison, il est peut-être plus responsable que Nikita au fait qu'Owen soit resté... C'est plus que probable.  
Il aime le regarder évoluer dans son entre comme un pacha, son excentricité de starlette l'amuse grandement. Sérieusement qui de la Division oserait se balader avec des chaussons en forme de... lions ou il ne savait trop quoi ? Qui dormirait avec un masque de beauté qu'il croyait réservé aux vieilles femmes bourrées de collagène ? Qui oserait se balader avec cette chevelure indomptée qui lui glisse sur les épaules ? Personne d'autre que Seymour Birkhoff...

- Je... S'il te plait ? »

Le visage vient de perdre de son autosuffisance et de sa confiance, son cou rentre à l'intérieur de ses épaules et le geek ne le regarde plus dans les yeux. La peur, à nouveau. C'était lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu, à lui dire qu'il serait facile à faire disparaitre dans l'acide... C'était lui qui avait abusé de son regard noir et de son ancien statu de nettoyeur pour faire frémir l'informaticien de terreur.  
Il sait qu'il doit avoir un entrainement basic, personne n'est autorisé à sortir du QG sans connaitre des mouvements de self défense, l'homme doit savoir se défendre un minimum, mais il ne fait jamais face à Owen et le châtain se demande bien pourquoi.

Au lieu de se reculer, il avance d'un pas ferme plaquant son torse contre celui du geek qui sursaute lors du contact, Seymour est adorable, là, devant lui, à la fois tétanisé par la peur et envahi par... Il ignore ce que c'est, mais il est présent dans ce regard quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu avant. Posant ses mains sur le frigidaire, Owen se baisse afin d'être à la même échelle que l'informaticien et ainsi profiter de la vue.  
Seymour Birkhoff est un bel homme, rien à voir avec lui ou Michael, non, il n'est pas fait de muscles et de ce charisme virile. Birkhoff est dans la douceur, dans le galbe plutôt que dans la musculature. Attention, n'allez pas lui faire dire ce qu'il n'a pas dit, Birkhoff n'a rien d'une fille, loin de là, mais il est tendre, que ce soit aussi bien de cœur que de corps.  
Sa main glisse dans la longue chevelure du châtain qui retient de justesse un mouvement de panique, ou presque, puisque son crâne frappe contre le métal de la porte juste derrière lui. Une petite plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres et Owen est obligé de passer la paume de sa main derrière le crâne endolori.

- Ça va ? »

Il n'a pas voulu que sa voix soit si blanche, depuis la mort d'Emily, Owen s'est refermé, il a du mal à être aussi chaleureux qu'avant.

- Oui... oui... tu veux bien sortir de mon espace personnel ?! »

D'accord... Le trois pas effectués en arrière furent plus couteux qu'il n'y parait, la chaleur de l'autre lui manquant déjà après le premier. L'instant est maintenant étrange, Birkhoff évite son regard et s'affaire à nettoyer le bazar qu'il a fait en échappant de sa main la boisson énergisante tandis qu'Owen... ne sait quoi dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien est habillé et dehors, quelques heures de course lui feraient le meilleur des effets.

Alors voilà où il en est, supplier Nikita de mettre Owen dehors, bien qu'il sait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il peut dire entrerait dans une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Nikita aime Owen, et s'il n'y avait pas Michael, Owen aurait certainement essayé de prendre la place libre. Lui aussi il aime Niki, qui ne l'aimait pas ? Mais même sans Michael et Owen dans les parages, il ne se voit pas avec elle. La jolie asiatique mérite la crème de la crème et malgré ses grands airs narcissiques, Birkhoff sait la place qui est la sienne. En bas. Elle l'avait toujours été. C'était simplement avec son ordinateur qu'il avait pu grimper les échelons, sans ça, il n'était qu'un geek.  
Personne ne sait combien ce mot peut lui faire de mal. Il en avait soupé toute sa jeunesse, entre les moqueries et les brutalités, il avait morflé. C'était bien après son cursus scolaire que sa misérable existence avait fait naître Shadow Walker, envoyant son existence dans les profondeurs de la Division par le même fait.

- Owen est un homme bon, laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter, il a vécu dans la solitude pendant des années en tant que nettoyeur, puis en tant que gardien. Il a perdu sa petite-amie à cause de la Division pour qui il a tué. Owen a toutes les raisons d'être froid et distant, mais je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui... »

Voilà, il le savait à l'avance, Owen resterait. Levant les yeux, il tombe sur la silhouette du tueur qui recule d'un pas avant de baisser la tête.

- S'il le faut je peux m'en aller, pas de soucis, j'ai assez bénéficié de votre accueille à tous. »  
- Non, Owen, je veux que tu restes, tu es en sécurité ici et on a vraiment besoin de toi. »

Birkhoff laisse là les deux agents, préférant retourner vers son seul et unique ami, son ordinateur. Pas que Michael et Nikita ne soient pas des amis, si, non, en fait, ils sont des collègues de travail. La Division avait toujours préféré que la camaraderie soit étouffée dans l'œuf. Personne ne connaissait réellement les autres et c'était tant mieux ! Il n'a jamais laissé personne entrer là dedans. Shadow Walker était un solitaire, non par envie, mais plutôt parce que la société avait fait de lui un marginal et c'était pas plus mal que ça. Il a de l'argent, des tonnes de ressources, il vit bien, a une magnifique maison, mais comme l'avait dit Nikita, il était seul. Un ordinateur ne remplace pas la chaleur humaine. Il donnerait tout pour garder la vie comme elle est maintenant...

Lui et Alex discutant des heures et des heures, regardant des film, déconnant en mangeant des pop corn, jurant ou débattant sur des sujets divers et variés, partant de la saga star wars au dernier film d'espionnage. Il l'aime bien.  
Il adore les moments qu'il passe avec Niki, lorsqu'elle lui montre des positions de yoga et qu'il reste avec elle des heures sans dire un seul mot.  
Il aime les moments qu'il passe avec Michael, gants de boxe aux poings à discuter de la situation actuelle ou de Nikita, ou même d'Alex tout en oubliant le temps présent.  
Il déteste les moments où il se retrouve seul avec Sean, ne sachant quoi lui dire, se retrouvant le plus souvent derrière son ordinateur en oubliant totalement le présence du militaire.  
Il déteste encore plus le temps qu'il passe avec Owen, car cet homme lui file la peur de sa vie et pourtant une partie de Seymour Birkhoff aime le danger potentiel que peut être cet homme énigmatique. Une sorte de plaisir dans la peur qui ne lui parle pas du tout et qu'il préfère oublier sous une tonne de junk food en pianotant allègrement sur les touches.

Il fut décidé qu'Owen reste...

- Le geek ? »

Quoi ?! L'homme se retourne prêt à sauter sur la personne qui vient de l'interrompre dans son processus de traçage de données. Son regard irrité tombe sur Owen qui surélève simplement un sourcil, se demandant ce qui se passe. La maison est silencieuse comme une tombe, il est parti à peine deux heures se défouler sur la plage et...

- Ils sont au restaurant, en couple, pas de place pour les célibataires comme qui dirait ! Mais fait comme chez toi, ha j'oubliais j'ai pas besoin de le dire, tout le monde se croit à Byzance ici ! »

Il est de mauvaise humeur, la fille qui a pris sa place à la Division est bonne, presque aussi bonne que lui, qu'importe tout ce qu'il peut inventer, elle arrive toujours à retrouver sa piste et le suivre. Évidemment, elle se heurte à Shadow Walker, elle ne le pistera jamais jusqu'à chez lui, mais elle trouve tous ses routeurs et ça commence à l'exaspérer. D'où sort cette conne ? Il la hait ! Ok, elle serait du bon côté, il lui roulerait une pelle et lui dirait qu'elle est la plus magnifique de toutes les femmes et la demanderait en mariage illico, MAIS, elle n'est pas de leur côté et cette magnifique fille devient une véritable épine dans le cul qu'il voudrait juste écraser d'un bon revers de... Il a trouvé ! Cliquant rapidement sur les touches, il met en place son leurre et continue son boulot tout en sifflotant gaiement, la voilà partie sur une fausse piste qui la mènera sur un site pirate dont le contenu lui balancera un nombre de conneries inimaginables. De quoi lui faire nettoyer les serveurs pendant deux bonnes heures !  
Owen est silencieux, il s'est attrapé une bière et la sirote en regardant l'homme s'énerver sur ses touches, quoi qu'il fasse ça doit être important, aussi, il ne le dérangera pas. Owen n'a jamais compris l'attrait que l'on peut avoir pour les ordinateurs, pour lui ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un autre objet du quotidien, tel qu'une cafetière. Quoi que non, il est plus familier avec sa cafetière -dose de caféine oblige- qu'avec un ordinateur. Il a eu une boite noire à chouchouter comme un bébé, ça lui suffit ! Chacun son talent, il laisse l'électronique à Seymour et lui, il prend les flingues ! Le silence règne sur la pièce pendant plus de quarante cinq minutes avant que l'homme ne s'extasie de joie se lançant des fleurs dans un amour-propre presque risible.

- Ça y'est ? »  
- Oh que oui ! »  
- Alors prend une bière et installe-toi, y'a une film de hackeur à la télé, ça pourrait peut-être te plaire. »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Die Hard 4... J'aime bien Willis. »  
- Haaa... Farrel... j'arrive ! Je mets une pizza au four. »  
- Déjà fait ! »  
- Cool, pizza, bière, bon film, on a pas à regretter de ne pas être coincé au restaurant à tenir les chandelles ! »

Le repas se passa sans aucune embrouille, la pizza était bonne, la bière aussi et la compagnie d'Owen fut presque divertissante. Tandis que Birkhoff disait si oui ou non le scénario tenait la route quant aux détails techniques de l'informatique, Owen expliquait en quoi les cascades étaient tout bonnement irréalisable en réel. Non, les voitures n'explosaient pas quand on tirait dedans et non, double non, personne ne pouvait sauter sur un F35 sans se faire aspirer par le souffle de l'engin, qui plus est on ne pouvait pas dégommer un hélicoptère avec une borne à incendie sans niquer la voiture avant ! Un peu de bon sens, mais c'était tellement plus marrant de voir tout ça, ça pour sûr, le film en jetait. C'est tout ce qu'il attendait de cette suite.

- Ils feraient un joli couple... »  
- Qui ça ? Farrel et McClane ? »  
- Oh par pitié Owen, je parlais de Farrel et la fille du chauve ! »  
- Ha... donc tu aimes les femmes dominatrices, je me disais... »  
- Tu te disais quoi ? »  
- Toi et Sonya... Tu aimes te faire botter le cul apparemment... »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles, ça tient presque la route, il aime rencontrer des os, des filles qui peuvent lui démontrer par A+B qu'elles sont aussi fortes, sinon plus malines que lui. Il aime être en position de faiblesse pour se dépasser et faire encore mieux... Pourquoi pas ! Il a besoin d'être boosté et la concurrence est la meilleure des drogues.

- Y'a quelque chose de mal à ça ? »  
- Non au contraire, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain... Pas comme nous... »

Owen semble se perdre dans ses pensées, il n'a jamais vu le tueur avec ce regard là. Pour un peu on pourrait croire qu'il est triste et cette sensation met à mal le hackeur. L'image qu'il a d'Owen est loin de celle dont il est témoin en ce moment. Sa main glisse discrètement sur le poing fermé du châtain aux cheveux courts qui se crispe de plus en plus. Son mouvement est lent, il ne veut pas effrayer l'homme et par respect il lui laisse le choix de l'arrêter ou non. Puisque l'autre n'a pas bougé ses doigts se referment sur le poing serré à blanc et le caressent tendrement essayant de le détendre.

- On a tous changé au contact de la Division, mais on a jamais oublié qui on était au départ, rien ne nous oblige à rester ce qu'ils voulaient que l'on soit. On peut enfin être la personne qu'on espérait être un jour, avant qu'on les rencontre, même si notre vie était de la merde en branche... On avait bien des rêves utopiques et illusoires, non ? Moi je rêvais d'être un maître Jedi et d'avoir l'attention des gens ainsi que leur respect. Je suis toujours pas un Jedi mais c'est déjà beaucoup, pour moi, de vous avoir auprès de moi. »  
- Toi au moins, tu te souviens de quelque chose avant la Division. Moi je ne suis qu'un nettoyeur, je ne me souviens de rien. »  
- Raison de plus pour être qui tu veux être. T'as pas à t'encombrer des casseroles du passé, tu peux être qui tu veux ! »  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux être. Emily, elle me rendait meilleur, j'avais un but avec elle, la protéger, la rende heureuse, maintenant je n'ai plus rien. »  
- Faux, tu nous as nous, une bande de tueurs dégénérés et un hackeur nombriliste. Pas la meilleure famille qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, mais c'est un commencement. »  
- Pour un nombriliste, tu es très altruiste là ! »  
- Si je veux être un vrai Jedi, il suffit de ne penser qu'à moi, je suis là pour te garder du bon côté de la force jeune Padawan ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et de sortir ton sabre laser, je mets la X-box en route, je vais te dégommer ! »

Il y a quelque chose dans Birkhoff qu'il ne peut réellement comprendre, l'homme est un drôle de personnage qu'il n'arrive pas à décrypter. Au moment où il croit enfin le connaitre, il s'aperçoit avec surprises que le hackeur cache encore des tonnes de trésors enfouis. Cette main bien qu'elle ne soit plus dans la sienne a été un véritable remontant, cela fait longtemps que personne ne l'a touché, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans, mais ce court contact a été revitalisant, bien qu'il sache que s'ouvrir à nouveau pouvait être la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il n'est pas du tout au jeu vidéo et Obiwan vient de se faire massacrer par un nabot vert du nom de Yoda. Et tandis que son adversaire clame sa victoire, Owen, l'observe, un sourire de retour sur les lèvres. Birkhoff est doux, comme un fruit sucré et ça... c'est un trésor à protéger.

Il sait que l'homme est passé entre les doigts de l'inquisiteur, pourtant il garde cette fraicheur intacte. Pourtant il aurait tous les droits de tomber en milles morceaux, car il n'est pas comme eux, l'humanité coule dans les veines de Seymour et c'est un suave plaisir que de le voir se trémousser à ses côtés. Il croit voir les lumières d'un des vitraux en forme de papillon qu'Emily créait, éclabousser la chevelure longue de son vis-à-vis. Il n'a plus eu de visions, ni de maux de tête depuis des mois, alors d'où vient cette agréable sensation ?

- Second round ? »  
- Non merci. »  
- Sür ? Je te laisse gagner si tu veux. »  
- Non ça ira, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, désolé. Ho Birkhoff ? »

Il a toute l'attention de l'informaticien qui se rendait directement vers l'extension microinformatique de son être. Lui, il est debout dans le salon, prêt à prendre sa veste et ressortir dehors pour courir, penser et parler à Emily, car il ne sait plus où il en est. Une chose est sûre, il est heureux que Nikita l'ait obligé à rester.

- Hum ? »  
- Merci, continue de sourire comme ça. C'est... je sais pas... j'aime ça. »

Sa main glisse contre son cœur d'un geste abscons, il ne se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait lorsque le geek surélève un sourcil et le questionne du regard, comme s'il attendait autre chose, mais il n'a rien d'autre à dire, il aime ce sourire, il lui fait chaud au cœur, comme un tiède rayon de soleil

Il fait nuit, Owen n'arrive pas à dormi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, il a du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques jours, Emily venant le hanter sans cesse. Le nez devant son verre d'alcool, il pense. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi puisque son cerveau est vide et qu'il n'a qu'une envie : pleurer. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil et il se demande si tout simplement, il n'a pas rêvé la vie qu'il a eu avec elle, en se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui manque pas. Quel cœur de pierre réside dans sa poitrine pour ne pas pleurer la perte de la femme qu'il a aimé ? Quelque chose touche sa nuque et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, son corps a déjà réagi attirant le bras de la personne derrière lui et le lui tordant dans une clef, le visage de Birkhoff frappe le bois de la table violemment. Une grognement sourd est étouffé dans une plainte, lorsqu'il se rend compte de qui il tient dans la pénombre de la pièce, il relâche le châtain qui remet en place sa robe de chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Wow ! Je pensais pas que je t'aurais surpris, tu m'entends toujours arriver avec mes gros sabots, comme tu dis. Tin, j'espère que tu m'as pas pété le nez, ça saigne ! »

L'homme bougonne tout en se plaignant, il attrape une canette de boisson énergisante puis la pose sur le nez endolori. Une goutte de sang glisse sur ses lèvres et tandis qu'il continue de parler à plus de milles mots à la minute, les yeux de son interlocuteur tombent sur la bouteille presque vide et le verre sur la table.

- Tu... ? Sérieux ? On t'a pas appris qu'il fallait pas boire en solo, c'est pas sain, mec ! Un verre ça fait du bien, une bouteille, y'a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas ! On a besoin de toi lucide pas éméché dans ma cuisine ! »

Il sait ça ! Birkhoff aurait dans l'idée de lui tenir le même discours qu'Emily sur la boisson et l'effet néfaste que ça a sur lui ? Owen a l'alcool triste, il n'ira pas sombrer dans la violence ou l'une de ses anciennes ruptures psychotiques. Dans ces moments le seul danger qu'il représente est pour lui-même.

- Tu veux en parler ? »  
- Non ? »  
- Ok... je vois... vide le bar en entier si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question ! »  
- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à pleurer ? »

La question est conne, il n'a pas voulu l'énoncer à voix haute, mais elle est sortie sans qu'il ne puisse la censurer. Ses yeux s'échappent de l'abîme gris vert de son vis-vis. Le regard du geek peut être très expressif et tout à coup, il le met mal à l'aise.

- On t'a conditionné pour agir, pas pour ressentir. Soit pas si sévère avec toi, un jour ça sortira, mais c'est pas en te saoulant que tu y arriveras. »  
- Tu as pleuré après ce qu'Amanda t'as fait subir ? »  
- Tu rigoles, j'ai chialé deux jours entiers en croyant que je pourrais plus jamais me servir d'un clavier. J'étais seul ici, tu dis ça à quelqu'un et je te mets de la mort au rat dans ton café le matin, ok ? »  
- Ok, t'inquiète... tu peux... me montrer ? »

L'informaticien se demande bien comment il peut montrer comment pleurer à quelqu'un, c'est pas comme montrer un morceau de code CSS ou d'expliquer comment craquer le par-feu de la CIA, non, là c'est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait à première vue. Y a-t-il un manuel : les émotions pour les nuls ? Non, ça ne s'apprend pas, ça se vit, tout simplement. On ne peut pas expliquer les sentiments car c'est un fourmillement de codes plus complexes les uns que les autres et à la lecture, personne ne les interprète de la même façon. Il n'y a pas d'encyclopédie universelle pour ça, juste un moment, un instant, où tout chavire dans le corps.

- Te braque pas, ok ? »  
- Ok ? »

Owen semble incertain lorsqu'il le prend par le manche de son sous-pull, Seymour fait attention de rester le plus ouvert possible afin que l'autre prévoit ce qu'il va faire. Il n'est pas sûr que l'autre veuille se laisser manipuler comme ça, auquel cas il n'aura qu'à s'évader, toujours laisser une porte de sortie à un homme du genre d'Owen, il a été une bête traquée pendant de nombreux mois. Lorsque l'homme est enfin entre ses bras, c'est franchement bizarre... Il reste droit comme un I ne sachant pas quoi faire ni à quoi s'attendre, ça lui rappelle son premier baiser, il avait été comme Owen, pendant que la fille lui dévorait les lèvres. Rigide ne sachant que faire de ses bras, tant que la fille ne les lui avait pas calé sur les hanches. Aussi il fait la même chose, refermant les bras de l'ancien nettoyeur contre son corps.

- Détend toi, je vais pas te manger, et même si j'étais un tueur en série cannibale, tu me mettrais KO avant que je lève le petit doigt. Respire à fond, expire, détend toi, y'a rien qui sortira jamais si t'es un mur imprenable. Des fois on a besoin de briser les fondations pour ériger une nouvelle stabilité. Laisse ta carapace tomber. »

La main de Birkhoff arpente et dévale son dos d'un mouvement long et monocorde, Owen essaye de faire ce que la voix basse du hackeur lui demande et après quelques minutes de combat contre son propre corps, son dos s'arrondit enfin et son visage se niche dans la chevelure de l'homme. Il se sent bien, en sécurité, chose idiote à penser, l'informaticien serait bien incapable de le protéger contre le moindre agent qui entrerait dans la pièce, mais oui quelque part ça ressemble à de la sécurité. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre maintenant. Il est là, au milieu de la cuisine, dans les bras d'un autre homme et il attend. Comme si le geek s'était aperçu de ce qu'il pensait, sa voix chaude se fait à nouveau entendre douce, réconfortante, comme jamais il n'en a connu.

- Parle. Parle de tout ce que tu veux, si tu veux pleurer, faut extérioriser, on va commencer par du simple, les mots, c'est le plus facile à faire. Parle-moi d'Emily, de tes craintes, de ta peur vis-à-vis de ton amnésie, ou je sais pas, tout ce que tu veux. »

Parler ? Il ne sait pas par quoi commencer, mais lorsque ses lèvres bougent enfin, il se rend compte combien son cœur avait besoin de ça. Combien il avait besoin de se faire pardonner de tout, pas simplement d'avoir tué l'ex de Nikita, non, de tout. D'avoir été un bon soldat qui ne pose jamais de question, d'avoir entraîné Emily là dedans en sachant qu'il ne pourrait la protéger du danger qui rodait.

Ses mots se pressent dans une cohue effrénée, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, ils sautent dans le vide depuis ses lèvres pour être recueillis par l'oreille attentive de Seymour qui reste silencieux. Ses mains continuant de caresser son dos. Après des heures de monologue, sa tête est lourde, de souvenirs, mais aussi d'avoir été puiser loin dans ses réserves. Il veut faire taire tout ce brouhaha d'images violentes, mais il ne sait pas comment faire machine arrière.

- Laisse venir... »

Murmure la voix de Birkhoff contre son oreille et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi l'autre parle, ses yeux sont noyés dans des larmes, ça fait mal, ça déchire son âme, ses jambes flagelles et il s'écroule, emmenant le hackeur avec lui. Sa vie est vide, il était une machine depuis toujours, il a été blessé, drogué, formaté si souvent qu'il ignore s'il y a encore quelque chose de bon en lui. Il a mal... Owen s'écroule en sanglots, il se fiche que quelqu'un l'entende, il se fiche qu'on le voit comme il est à présent, car c'est ça Owen Elliot, un soldat de plomb brisé qui ne sait pas quoi faire à part se battre. Il s'est rangé avec Nikita espérant faire tomber la Division et puis après ? Sans un combat il n'a rien. Sans une cause il n'est rien. Ses poings attrapent le peignoir de l'informaticien de peur d'être avalé par le sol et de ne plus jamais pouvoir se sortir du gouffre qui augmente à ses pieds. Il a mal et cette blessure là, il ne sait pas comment la panser.

- Ça va aller, pleure autant que tu en as besoin, je pars pas d'ici... Tu vas avoir mal au crâne après coup, mais tu verras, ça fait un bien fou. »

Les mains de Birkhoff continuent leur danse l'une d'entre elles s'est perdue dans ses cheveux courts. Il a confiance, pour une toute première dans sa vie, Owen a confiance, assez confiance pour rester inerte entre les bras et les jambes de Seymour et le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de son corps. Il est en sécurité, oui, car il n'a rien à craindre de cet homme qui bien qu'un peu effrayé par sa présence, ne souhaite qu'une chose : l'aider. Un bien étrange bon samaritain que voilà, mais il a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le châtain.

Tout à coup, il se rend compte que ses pensées ne vont plus que vers celui qui le serre maintenant possessivement contre son torse, les larmes se sont tues, absorbées par la matière éponge du peignoir de Seymour. Il a mal au crâne, rien d'insurmontable, il a eu des migraines bien plus puissantes que ça, la douleur n'est qu'une information parmi tant d'autres...

- Ça va mieux ? »  
- Ça à l'air, je me sens vide, mais rien à voir avec le vide de toute à l'heure, c'est presque agréable... »

Il relève la tête, au milieu de l'obscurité il discerne les yeux bienveillants de l'homme l'observer et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il fait au préalable, il attrape le visage de Seymour et l'embrasse chastement. Un raclement de gorge le fait sursauter, Michael est sur le pas de la porte et regarde le tableau avec stupéfaction. Il venait juste prendre un verre d'eau et ne s'attendait pas à voir... ça ! Les yeux se croisent, Owen et Michael n'ont pas été sur la même longueur d'onde depuis le début tout ça à cause de Nikita, mais Owen a tout de suite été clair avec elle, il lui avait dit la vérité s'attendant à être maudit, à être détruit, mais elle lui avait simplement tendu la main.

Le regard de Michael l'épie, il est tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et il est obligé de s'enfuir dans la nuit noire pour échapper à ça, échapper aussi à la confrontation avec Birkhoff, il court dans le sable puis dans les vagues, vide, mais tellement bien... Lorsqu'il s'écroule dans l'eau, un sourire fugace étire ses lèvres, il est vivant, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti simplement vivant, comme ce jour où il a rencontré Emily. Ce qu'il ressent, il ne l'a jamais réellement gouté. Il a aimé Emily, il a aimé tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, la normalité, son sourire doux, mais là, c'est beaucoup plus. Il aime Birkhoff dans sa totalité, et non pas simplement pour ce qu'il représente aux yeux du tueur vide d'émotions, parce que cet homme lui a montré qu'il n'est pas vide, qu'il y a plein de choses en lui et qu'il ne tient plus qu'à Owen Elliot d'être ce qu'il avait cru qu'il ne serait jamais. Ce soir là, il chemina vers l'aéroport pour régler les derniers détails de son ancienne vie.

- Tin je me fais chier ! »

Alex est sur son ordinateur portable en train de vérifier ce que fait le nouveau PDG de l'entreprise de son père et semble plutôt heureuse des initiatives de l'homme. Sean regarde un documentaire passionnant sur les phoques... Marins un jours, marins toujours comme qui dirait ! Nikita et Michael se prennent la tête, une nouvelle crise conjugale dans la maisonnée, l'arrivée d'un enfant est toujours compliquée, surtout quand il est d'une ex. Cette histoire ne prendra fin que lorsque Michael choisira un camp. Combattre en reniant son fils ou tout plaquer pour vivre avec lui.  
La porte claque, Michael vient de partir ronger son frein dans l'air marin, Nikita se recroqueville dans le lit, prête à pleurer, c'est tout ce qu'il voit car Alex a quitté le portable et accourt vers elle, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Birkhoff soupire, la journée ne peut pas être pire, il est maintenant seul avec Sean. Roulant des yeux il se rend vers son ordinateur et ouvre Shadow Bot en regardant son programme de recherches. Il a suivi les déplacements d'Owen avec difficulté, on apprenait pas à un nettoyeur d'être invisible, non, c'était de nature. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de zèle avant de le retrouver enfin. Il l'a vu au canada, en France et l'a perdu en Russie avant qu'il ne réapparaisse en Jamaïque quelques semaines plus tard. Chaque emplacement où il s'était rendu, avait un rapport avec ses ancienne victimes, il ne lui reste plus qu'un pays à faire avant de revenir à la maison, car il ne perd pas espoir qu'il revienne et qu'ils puissent discuter comme deux êtres civilisés au sujet du baiser.

Le geek n'arrête pas d'y penser, au début plutôt durement, voulant mettre son poing dans la figure du tueur et puis la colère avait fait place à autre chose, de la nostalgie et une pointe de compréhension agrémentée d'une sauce rehaussée d'espoir. Il n'a jamais planifié le fait de tomber sous le charme d'Owen, bien au contraire, mais si il suit la logique qu'il a quant à ses béguins pour les filles, Owen entrait parfaitement dans cette case. Il offrait même une toute nouvelle dimension que Birkhoff n'avait jamais compris avant de se rincer l'œil tantôt devant un film X après avoir dépecer un vieux dossier dégueulasse de la Division... peut-être est-ce la pire idée qu'il a jamais eu, mais Owen semble être le choix le plus correcte pour lui. Il est tout ce que le geek a haï dans ses jeunes années, il est aussi tout ce qu'il admire aujourd'hui. Il est l'homme qui le protégera afin qu'Amanda ne remette jamais les doigts sur lui et il sera la seule personne capable de faire vivre l'homme emmuré derrière le nettoyeur créé par la Division. Il a rencontré un homme attachant, presque fragile. Owen est quelqu'un de beau, et par là, il ne parle pas de son physique, mais plutôt de son âme. Il y a quelque chose de pur au milieu de toute cette marrée de sang, l'espoir de jours meilleurs parasité par le renoncement d'un homme qui ne croyait plus en lui. Il y a de quoi se battre pour lui.

- Toi ? »

L'informaticien quitte Shadow Bot des yeux afin de voir qui était entré, il a cru au retour de Michael, mais puisque Sean glapit comme une lycéenne, son regard se dirige vers l'entrée. L'homme qui se tient debout a un jour été Owen Elliot, mais il est à présent différent. Non, l'homme qui se tient devant lui est le vrai Owen, ce n'est plus le tueur sans âme. Son visage est moins dur, il a perdu la glace de son regard et il arbore un sourire décontracté.

- Content de me revoir j'espère ! »  
- On te croyait mort ! »  
- Je pensais avoir laissé une ou deux cameras me filmer pourtant. »  
- C'est ma faute, je leur ai pas dit... attends, tu as fait exprès d'apparaître sur les caméras de vidéo surveillance ? »  
- Tu crois franchement que j'aurais laissé involontairement mon visage apparaître je ne sais où ? Je savais que tu voudrais savoir où j'étais. »  
- Merci. »

Owen fait simplement un signe de tête. Son sac tombe contre le canapé du salon, reprenant sa place originelle, il faut quelques minutes à Seymour pour se décider à se lever et serrer l'homme entre ses bras.

- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'inquiéter. »  
- Il fallait que je le fasse. »  
- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »  
- J'ai mes réponses, je sais quel homme je suis... enfin ! »  
- Bien. »  
- Et maintenant j'ai la dernière pièce du puzzle entre mes bras... »

Le silence qui s'en suit est étrange, surtout que Sean les observe en faisant celui qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce qu'il regarde à la télé. Il peut sentir son regard perçant cribler son corps d'une centaine de picotements désagréables. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Alex et Nikita qui parlent de robe à la mode portée par une starlette dans un magasine, de quoi changer les idées d'une femme.

- Oh, Owen, contente de te revoir. »  
- Désolé, pour l'escapade, j'avais quelques chose à finir avant d'aller de l'avant. »

L'homme l'a laissé en plan pour se diriger vers Nikita et la soulever de terre et souriant. Il glisse ensuite un bras autour des épaules d'Alex afin de regarder la robe dont parlent les deux femmes et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est comme si Owen n'était jamais parti, mais c'est surtout comme si Owen faisait parti de la famille depuis toujours. Il rigole et son rire est doux aux oreilles de Birkhoff, ses yeux gris bleus flirtent avec les siens alors qu'il est au milieux des deux femmes et l'informaticien ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Sa main glisse dans sa chevelure maintenant trop longue, il a passé les derniers mois à bosser avec Shadow Bot, peut-être que la Division va pouvoir tomber incessamment sous peu, mais il n'imagine pas que tous les six, ils puissent se perdre de vue. Nikita les gardant groupé autour d'elle comme un aimant qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de briller. N'aimant pas partager ses biens plus qu'il ne le faut, il pousse les deux femmes qui se serrent contre Owen en grommelant.

- Il suffit les filles, vous avez vos mecs, laissez le mien en paix, il est MOI, bordel ! Bats les pattes harpies ! »

Oui, le rire d'Owen est intoxicant. Autant que ses bras qui le clament contre un torse fort et puissant. Il laisse glisser sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule du châtain et va pour se saisir de son crâne afin de le mener là où il devrait toujours être, contre ses lèvres. Le baiser est comme le premier, chaste, aux fragrances sucrées promettant des sentiers inexplorés jusqu'alors.

Le repas du soir est parfait, les trois couples parlant de choses et d'autres, la querelle de Michael et de Nikita ne survivant pas aux regards énamourés qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre. Sean est un vrai con, mais Birkhoff se dit que c'est habituel chez lui, il risque de finir sa nuit sur le canapé vu qu'Alex arrête pas de lui fiche baffe sur baffe. Il a un handicape que le geek pense incurable, mais lorsqu'une main se ferme sur sa cuisse tandis qu'innocemment Owen parle d'armes semi-automatique avec Michael, Birkhoff sait que rien n'est impossible.

- Bon, je vais me coucher ! »  
- Déjà le geek ? Depuis quand tu es un couche tôt ?! »  
- Depuis qu'une certaine personne va venir le border le soir... »  
- Comme c'est mignon ! »  
- Vous êtes chez moi ici, la ferme avant que je vous jette dehors tous autant que vous êtes ! »  
- Bon, bon va te coucher, Owen, raconte-nous une autre fois ce qui s'est passé quand tu es entré dans ce bâtiment désaffecté et que ces petites frappes voulaient te voler ton porte-feuille, j'adooore ce passage. »  
- Alors... »

Il voit rouge, il sait que c'est pour le faire réagir au quart de tour, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ruer dans les brancards, repousser Alex qui s'approche pour écouter le récit et se saisir du bras de l'ancien gardien afin de le tirer sur ses pieds.

- Non, il a fait long voyage, les décalages horaires et tout ça, il va se coucher aussi ! »  
- Désolé, le devoir m'appelle. »

Et tandis que les filles gloussent, Owen le choppe sous le bras puis le propulse sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. Piquant un phare, Seymour essaye de se débattre mais c'est peine perdue, il est mené vers la mezzanine qui abrite sa chambre.

- Jaloux ? »  
- Je suis Shadow Walker, je suis un dieu vivant pour certains ! »  
- Ce qui fait de moi un dieu aussi ? »  
- Non, une déesse tout au plus, ou un demi dieu ! »  
- C'est pas moi qui porte les cheveux longs... »  
- Ça n'a rien à voir ! »  
- Ha oui ? »

En un rien de temps Birkhoff est allongé sur son lit entravé par le corps d'Owen qui l'observe avec un regard sulfureux. Son corps tremble d'excitation sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ça fait longtemps. Si longtemps... il a été le jouet préféré de Percy l'empêchant de sortir de son trou pour autre chose qu'un achat rapide de comics. Il n'a ni dragué, ni coucher avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il a été mis à son poste de responsable informatique... Des années...

- Oh mon dieu, tu comptes faire quelques chose ou me laisser jouir comme ça rien qu'en me regardant ! »  
- Je pourrais... alors, tu aimes vraiment ça ? »  
- De quoi ? »

Owen appuie un peu plus sur le corps en dessous de lui, faisant échapper au geek un gémissement sonore lorsque l'un de ses genoux glisse entre les jambes de son futur amant. Grisant, il n'y a aucun autre mot possible, à regarder ce spectacle de débauche retenue. Il avait eu peur de mal interpréter les messages de l'homme, mais il n'en est rien, même si il ne va pas lui faire cracher la pilule comme ça, Birkhoff est un soumis de base, il n'attendait qu'un dominant, un maitre si l'on pouvait dire, pour lui rabattre son caquet. Il est certain qu'il ne sera pas le soumis docile et obéissant par contre, non, il sera farouche et fier. Owen avait appris que les choses trop faciles à obtenir étaient moins délectables.

- Nom de dieu, Owen, bouge ! »

L'homme ricane, sa main gauche serre les poignets du hackeur contre le matelas tandis que la droite se défait de sa ceinture qu'il utilise pour attacher Seymour aux barreaux de son lit.

- Oh putain, Owen... »  
- Touché ? »  
- Coulé ! Ça.. fait longtemps et t'es en train de me rendre dingue, je vais pas durer... »  
- J'ai tout mon temps, ce soir tu dormiras comme un loir. »  
- Han merde ! Je vais... »

Le tueur embrasse son torse, ses mains coulent le long de son torse pour le dévêtir, les mouvements sont légèrement fougueux et il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas en demander plus. Owen a définitivement touché son point sensible et il ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête. Il est piégé, incapable de bouger, de s'enfuir, offert aux mains aussi létales qu'aimantes d'un ancien nettoyeur de la Division, de quoi le faire planer de plaisir et de désir. Il n'a plus peur, Owen n'inspirera plus jamais ce genre de sensations dans son cœur, mais rien ne l'empêche de fantasmer, de se croire en danger s'il n'écoute pas la voix autoritaire de son amant.

- Bouge pas. »  
- Je vais me gêner, tu vas pas gagner comme ça ! »  
- Ha wai ? »

Le doigt en lui le rend fébrile, il veut le sentir bouger, mais il n'en est rien, il reste stoïque attendant que Birkhoff supplie pour plus. Ses hanches sont clouée sur le lit par un bras puissant et puisqu'il ne peut pas combattre plus longtemps, il se rend, pour cette fois, il supplie et le mouvement en lui lui décoche un orgasme violent qui l'amène aux portes du paradis.

- Oh... putain... putain... »  
- Ça va ? »

Il y a de la préoccupation dans la voix d'Owen, incapable de parler, le hackeur fait un signe de tête, montrant de son menton la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'avait eu aucune raison d'avoir ça chez lui, avant Owen... Trop stone pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, il regarde son amant se lever et attraper les fournitures dont ils auront besoin tantôt, son regard doit trahir son envie car l'homme hausse un sourcil interrogatif et entame un effeuillage lent et franchement efficace. Owen est exactement comme il l'espérait musculeux et bien bâtit, un torse à se damner, des abdominaux légèrement dessinés, une peau d'une belle teinte, marquées ça et là par des tatouages mais qui n'entachent en rien la beauté du corps qui se découvre. Ses cuisses sont amples, il voit ses muscles rouler à chacun de ses mouvements et c'est divinement excitant. Le boxer tombe à terre dévoilant une paire de fesses musclées qu'il a envie de toucher, il maudit la ceinture qui le retient prisonnier et tire dessus comme un dément afin de pouvoir effleurer la panacée, mais la découverte du recto le fait simplement saliver d'impatience. Il sent le regard insistant d'Owen le fixer avec intensité, mais le monde ne tourne plus autour que d'une seule et unique chose, le membre semi dressé qui lui fait face. Il n'a jamais fait ça avec un homme, cette idée vient juste de le rattraper, mais si c'est Owen, il s'en fiche. Il n'en reste pas moins que l'image est aussi troublante qu'exultant.

Malgré lui ses hanches font un mouvement d'invitation et tandis qu'Owen lui sourit tendrement, il retourne vers le lit finir de le préparer à la suite des hostilités. C'est un bourreau, il ignore de quelle façon il tuait ses victimes avant de les faire disparaitre mais ses mains sont efficaces pour le mener dans les tourments les plus exquis. Peu de chance qu'il oublie cette soirée, cette première fois avec Owen Elliot, Seymour a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il n'est peut-être pas un maître Jedi, mais un homme bâti comme ceux qui l'ont toujours dénigré l'aime et le lui montre. Il est à lui, rien qu'à lui, débridé comme un processeur lancé à plein régime. Ces yeux ne regarderont que lui, n'auront d'attention que pour sa personne, les autres ne comptent plus. Il est reconnu, il est apprécié. Il n'a pas à être ce petit geek prétentieux pour se donner de la contenance, il peut être simplement lui, Seymour Birkhoff, qui ondule entre les mains d'un amant passionnel qui n'aura jamais d'yeux que pour lui.

- Plus vite... »

Owen est silencieux, ça fait parti du personnage, ça ne le dérange pas, il babille depuis que l'homme est en lui, alors, il a de la conversation pour deux, même si techniquement il n'arrive pas à articuler ce qu'il veut dire, perdu qu'il est dans le plaisir. Les coups de reins d'Owen sont assez brutaux pour effleurer simplement la douleur, il n'est pas masochiste, non, mais ça fait parti du fantasme, rester sur le fil du rasoir, sans jamais le dépasser, sans jamais s'y couper. La jouissance est dévorante, il a peur d'avoir fait participé toute la maisonnée, mais il n'arrive pas à se retenir, la main d'Owen se pose sur sa bouche et il éjacule avec une telle puissance qu'il a l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Son corps se convulse sous la passion insatiable qu'a Owen de le dévorer et de le combler jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ; jusqu'à ce que l'homme jouisse à son tour et n'ôte enfin la main qu'il avait posé sur la bouche de son amant afin de taire ses hurlements de plaisir.

- Mon... dieu... »  
- Ça va aller pour t'asseoir ? »  
- Oublie ça, au pire j'ajouterais un coussin, on refait ça quand tu veux, oh merde, j'ai jamais joui comme ça. »  
- Moi non plus. »

Il dévore des yeux Owen lorsqu'il se lève et sort de sa chambre nu comme un vers pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnelle, tout du moins, sur le papier, sous prétexte qu'il a une baignoire, les filles viennent squatter allègrement. Son amant revient quelques trop longues minutes plus tard afin de nettoyer la pagaille que son membre contenté a mis sur son torse et peut-être même sur les draps, mais il est bien trop fatigué pour penser à ça maintenant, il lute afin de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il est de plus en plus difficile d'observer Owen retourner auprès de lui. Les mains de l'homme glissent sur son corps, où il dépose une myriade de baisers.

- Seymour... tu es le sucre qui manquait à ma vie, elle va maintenant être douce, j'en suis certain. »

L'obscurité est maintenant omniprésente, mais il entend bien les paroles d'Owen et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'il perd connaissance, ses mains sont délivrées du cuir pour être enserrées dans celles d'Owen qui le cale tendrement contre son corps.

Ils ne pensaient pas trouver les espérances qu'ils gardaient secrètes l'un avec l'autre, merci à Nikita de l'avoir convaincu de rester et merci à elle de l'avoir empêché de mettre à la porte celui qui s'avéra être le choix le plus judicieux de sa courte existence.


End file.
